


the future together

by covellite



Series: ARFOV [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Break Up, M/M, Minor Mentions of Violence, Sharing a Bed, minor mentions of blood, mutual affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: In the months Tango has known Impulse, he's never once seen him feed. Perhaps a party will help.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ARFOV [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the future together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be a Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704582) by [GoldenPaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPaca/pseuds/GoldenPaca). 



> I would highly recommend you read GoldenPaca's fic first, which is Impulse's POV of the same event, as I think this story reads better with that one as context. As a general rule, anything in that series can be considered "canon" in my own, although some slight details might differ.

He couldn't help but fall for Impulse. Once they’d become friends Impulse had let down some of his walls, and he was so friendly and kind that Tango couldn't see how anyone could _ not _ be head over heels for him. The first time he’d properly smiled at Tango he'd nearly swooned, though he'd deny it until the day the sun burned up.

Impulse was gentle, too, in a way no one had ever been to Tango. Even when he swept Tango into a bone-crushing hug, Tango knew he could easily escape his grip if he so desired. Impulse was by no means a weak man; he was more muscular and bigger than Tango in all regards, but Tango never felt safer than in his presence.

Right now they lay on Impulse's bed as he rambled about the improvements to his hut he wanted to make. Tango could've joined in, he'd helped build (or destroy) a fair few buildings in his day, but instead he just relaxed and listened to the sound of Impulse's voice.

A certain phrase roused Tango from his daydreams. "Second bed? What do you need that for?"

"Well, sometimes you spend the night. Maybe we get tired and want to rest."

"Yeah, but we don't need two beds for that. We can share."

Impulse looked away. "My bed's kind of small, though. We have to lie on top of each other."

"What, don't you like having me on top of you?" Tango asked with a grin. He was, after all, lying on top of Impulse as they spoke.

"I don't think you'd be on top," Impulse said, poking Tango's nose lightly. Tango was momentarily breathless, having forgotten an important thing about Impulse: he was just as flirty as Tango when he wanted to be.

"Won't know until we try," Tango said, making no effort to hide the way his eyes traveled across Impulse's body. He'd seen most of it already, most recently during a game of poker that would live in his mind forever, but there were certain things they still hadn't done. Tango would very much like to do them, hopefully soon, but Impulse had made no real move in that direction.

Impulse laughed, and Tango knew whatever mood he'd been hoping to set was lost. He didn't mind, to his own surprise. Knowing Impulse was happy was worth it.

The vampires in Void’s organization had quickly become used to Tango getting distracted and smiling into the distance. Iskall thought it was hilarious, and teased Tango whenever they saw each other.

“He’s just so, so wonderful,” Tango was telling him as Void walked by. Void stopped and turned, tilting his head as he did so.

“Who is?”

“Some newbie Tango’s got a crush on,” Iskall said. Tango didn’t even want to deny it.

“You’d understand if you met him,” he said. “He’s the greatest guy I’ve ever met. I just wish-”

Void and Iskall waited. “Wish what?” Iskall eventually asked.

“I don’t think he’s been feeding. He’s definitely still stuck in that whole killing-is-bad phase.”

“Lame.”

“Iskall,” Void scolded. “Don’t be rude. Some vampires take longer to adjust. You know that. It’s our job to help him.”

“I’ve tried, but he won’t even talk about it.”

“You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Tango sighed. “It’s been months and I haven’t seen him feed once. Maybe he does it when I’m not there, but I doubt it.”

“Is he weak?”

“Not really, but I don’t think it’s even been six months since he turned. He’s probably still got all his old human blood in him.”

Void thought about it. “Maybe, but that’ll run out soon.”

“He could drink from animals,” Iskall said. Tango rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like one of X’s freaks. He deserves better than that.”

“Has he ever killed a human?” Void asked. Tango shrugged.

“I haven’t asked. Probably?” The odds of a vampire not killing a human in their first few days after being turned were laughable. Even if Impulse wouldn’t admit it, he’d probably killed someone.

“What are you planning, Void?” Iskall raised an eyebrow. “I know that face of yours. You have an idea.”

“It’s been a while since I threw a party,” Void said slowly. “And I know the Rossi clan has some human business partners they want to get rid of.”

“A party? Really?” Tango thought for a minute. “I don’t know if I could convince him to go.”

“Don’t tell him what the party is really for, then.”

“He doesn’t like vampires, though. And I don’t think he’d go to a party with humans.”

Void looked at him. “Are you sure about this guy, Tango? He might be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“I am,” Tango said, nodding his head. “He just needs some convincing.”

“Then a party is the best place for that. He goes into a frenzy, and when he wakes up, you’ll be there for him. He’ll realize how much better this lifestyle is and join us.”

Tango doubted this, but couldn’t figure out why Void’s logic felt wrong. “Alright. I’ll ask him.”

“Don’t ask,” Iskall said. “Just tell him the two of you are going to a party.”

“Don’t be too obvious, though,” Void added. “Be casual or he’ll know something is off.”

“I’ll do my best,” Tango said warily. “When do you think you’ll have this party?”

“Hmm.” Void tapped the side of his helmet as he thought. “A week from now. Usual time.”

He visited the base again the day before the party to make sure everything had gone to plan on Void’s side.

“I’ve secured a dozen humans,” Void promised. “It’ll just be you two, Iskall, and Mumbo. And myself, obviously.” Void never took part in the parties, but he was always there observing. Making sure nothing happened.

“I wonder how many he’ll take,” Tango said. “I remember when I was that new. I could drain a body dry and still want more.”

“Mumbo never drinks much,” Void said. “Iskall will probably take three. So that’s seven or eight humans for you and your boyfriend.”

“I’ll give him four,” Tango decided. “And I don’t drain them completely, so he can finish them if he wants.”

“And you’re sure he will come to my party?” Void asked, eyes flashing behind his visor.

“Well-”

“Things like this aren’t easy to organize,” Void said. “I’ve put a lot of time and resources into this. Your friend had better not disappoint us.”

Tango swallowed. “He won’t, sir. I’ll make sure he’s there.”

They were separated very early on into the party, before the fun had even begun. Tango had meant to be there by Impulse’s side when everything started, but the doors closed sooner than he’d expected, and it was too easy to lose himself in the smell of blood and fear. He noticed Impulse chasing after a human who’d tried to escape out a window, and considered following, but the fresh blood in front of him called his attention away. He could find Impulse later and they’d outride their frenzies together.

He never found Impulse, so he followed Iskall to Void’s base, the two of them loudly celebrating their night as they stumbled their way there. Iskall was caught up in the brief clash he’d had with a human who apparently thought he could beat a hungry vampire in a fight. Most humans either gave up or did little more than struggle, but this human had actually tried to punch Iskall. He failed, but Iskall was so excited about having his prey fight back that he would probably talk about it for years.

Tango talked over him the whole walk home, happily telling him about how much he loved Impulse’s smile and how much he wished Impulse was there. He didn’t stop when they made it to the base. Iskall left to go sleep, so Tango sat in a lobby and rambled on to anyone who passed by. Some of them ignored him, others gave him either endearing or confused looks, but he didn’t really care. He’d be introducing Impulse to them all soon, so they might as well all know in advance how great he was.

He couldn’t find Impulse at their usual spot on the beach, which should’ve been a clue that something was up, but the frenzy still buzzed behind Tango’s ears, so he brushed the oddity aside in favor of finding Impulse. He could see footsteps leading to a secluded spot away from the water, and held his breath as he walked over, hoping he wouldn’t have to search long.

Luckily, Impulse was there, and Tango smiled. He was facing away, but Tango could tell Impulse knew he was there. He turned to face Tango, and the look on his face was one Tango couldn’t understand. He looked upset, but why? What did Impulse have to be upset about?

“What are you doing here?” Impulse asked, and his voice was too quiet. He sounded like he was about to cry.

“You left so suddenly last night and I couldn’t find you anywhere after the party,” Tango said, suddenly very concerned. Had something happened while he was busy enjoying himself? He  _ knew _ he should’ve stayed closer to Impulse. But, wait, no, Void would’ve stepped in if something bad had happened. He wouldn't have let Impulse get hurt, not that a human could hurt him.

He reached out to hold Impulse’s shoulder, calling his name as he did so. Impulse jerked away.

“Don’t touch me.” For the first time since they’d met, Impulse actually looked mad. And at Tango, no less. “And don’t you dare act like you’re worried for me.”

His words hit Tango like bullets to the chest. Only a few days earlier they’d cuddled in bed together and discussed their future, and now this. There was no friendliness in Impulse’s eyes.

Things only got worse from there, and Tango couldn’t help but let his temper get the best of him. He’d risked so much for Impulse, couldn’t he see that? Didn’t he care for Tango like Tango cared for him? Did he really put his ridiculous morals over their relationship? Even Impulse’s revelation about his past wasn’t enough to calm him down.

Tango ended up stomping away, muttering under his breath that he’d never forgive Impulse for betraying him even as his heart begged him to go back and apologize for yelling, for tricking him, for not understanding. As far as Tango was concerned, he had nothing to apologize for. He’d wanted to help Impulse, but if Impulse couldn’t see that then it was his loss.

“Your friend was a failure,” Void says.

“He’s not my friend.”

“Do you promise?”

Tango looks him dead in the eyes. “I hate him,” he promises.


End file.
